Tamama
air love Tamama is ranked Private Second Class in the Keron Army's Keroro Platoon. He is the newest member in the planetary invasion troop, and also the youngest. His name stems from the Japanese word o'''tama'jakushi''"tadpole". While his age is unknown, Etsuko Kozakura has stated that she voiced Tamama as someone who was 19 years old. He is a very faithful subordinate to Keroro. AppearanceEdit PersonalityEditTamama's body color is of a very dark blue in the anime and black in the manga. The symbol on his hat is the green-and-yellow (orange-and-yellow in the manga) wikipedia:Shoshinsha mark, which is used in Japan to designate a new driver, reflecting Tamama's young age, which is also apparent in his tadpole tail. The color of his afro, when seen, is red. Tamama is possessed of a tendency to have mood swings that border on asplit personality, just like his partner Momoka Nishizawa. While usually gentle and cheerful, Tamama can become a vengeful, raving maniac at the drop of a hat[1]. This change is usually accompanied by the sound of a balloon popping. Tamama is also prone to fits of jealousy, usually towards anyone who gets near Keroro (especially Angol Mois, who he frequently refers to as "that woman")[2]. Speech mannerismsEdit Tamama mostly ends his sentences with desū (ですぅ), a "cute" variant of desu (です), which is generally dropped when his other personality comes up. ChildhoodEdit Having no powers at the time, Tamama was a commoner who witnessed the original Keroro Platoon's encounter with the Black Stars. This was the first time he met Keroro. He quickly grew to idolize him and gained his powerful feelings towards him lasted through out the years. AbilitiesEdit Tamama uses chi-like attacks in his fighting style. His standard energy attack is the Tamama Impact(in the Funimation dub, this move was changed to Tamama Crazy Breath or Tamama Smash, then later to Tamama Impact), where he spits a beam of energy out of his mouth. There also exist more powerful versions such as Hyper Tamama Impact, Neo Tamama Impact (used only in the manga), and Multiple Tamama Impact (first used in the first movie and later in episode 149). Another of his attacks is the Jealousy Ball, a parody of the Genki-dama from Dragon Ball Z, where Tamama channels the ambient jealousy and hate of those around him. In one episode, Tamama befriended a young boy who played soccer, and developed a special kick based on the Jealousy ball, the Jealousy Shot. In one episode of the anime, he combined the Tamama Impact and the Jealousy Ball in a fight against Paul Moriyama, resulting in a red energy beam that carried the punch of a Jealousy Ball. Tamama has many other abilities, such as Double Beam, Aichi Fist, Okayama Punch, etc. In his "super" form, Tamama is given the ability to fly, the Tamama Impact is far more powerful, and he gains the ability to discharge a huge burst of energy strong enough to overpower Taruru's Taruru Genocide GX. In the manga, Tamama can also open up portals in superspace which he uses to jump from location to location instantly but only in places he knows. Tamama can also use his farts for attacks by either drinking a ton of cola or sucking up a lot of air or inflating his stomach. So far, this attack has been seen in episode 177, Warrior Kero: Debut and episode 228.[cite this] Dragon Tamama Tamama was the first to be turned into a dragon by Shion. As a dragon, Tamama resembles a Chinese dragon without the hind legs, his hat becomes two bushes of hair on the sides of his mouth. His main attack is the Tamama Impact. LikesEdit Tamama likes junk food and sweets (especially candy, cake, soft drinks, and potato chips) and physical training (he has his own private training room in the Nishizawa Mansion). In the anime, Tamama is diagnosed by Pururu with high blood sugar because of his love of sweets. DislikesEdit Tamama's least favorite sound is nails on a chalkboard. He also dislikes Angol Mois and often calls her "that woman" (あの女 ano onna) as he considers her a rival for Keroro's attention. Despite this, Mois seems blissfully unaware of Tamama's hatred towards her. RelationshipsEdit Nishizawa HouseholdEdit *'Momoka Nishizawa' - According to Momoka, she found Tamama "on the street". In the manga, Tamama went to Momoka's birthday and hostile aliens started to attack him. In exchange for Momoka saving his life, Tamama promised to be her pet. The two bonded due to common traits (mood swings that come across as split personalities and determination to win the hearts of the ones they love) and Momoka became Tamama's partner. Both sides of Momoka care about Tamama (the good side calling him "Tama-chan", while the Inner Momoka calling him "Tama-ko"), and Tamama calls both "Momo-chi" as a sign of friendship. *'Paul Moriyama' - Paul also considers Tamama a member of the Nishizawa family and he is willing to serve him as well. OtherEdit *'Keroro' - Tamama's crush, who he affectionately calls "Gunso-san". Tamama often goes to extremes to try and earn his affections, despite this, Keroro considers him a faithful subordinate and friend. *'Taruru' - Previously an apprentice to Tamama, Taruru admires the Private, calling him "master". When he joined the Garuru Platoon, he began to consider him an equal. *'Angol Mois' - Given Mois' closeness to Keroro and Tamama's mad crush on him, Tamama views Mois as a rival. Mois was at first oblivious to Tamama's affection for the Sergeant. The two fiercely compete, but will ally, albeit reluctantly, when working to a common goal. Calling TamamaEdit